Chapter 1, Episode 6: Warm Welcome 3
Write the text of your article here!“Damn it.” Kira thought as the sword slid through his blocking sword and continued to slice his shoulder as the floor under him cracks to the extreme weight. Jen was fighting Momo as well, this fight it is clearly on the side of Jen, Momo already released shikai but was gasping for breath and her stance is not too good, while Jen is standing straight, with serious eyes and barely fatigued. “Snap! Tobiume!” Momo fired a fireball straight at her opponent, but Jen easily dodged and jumped swiftly towards Momo, she swung her sword and hits Momo’s belly, Momo was thrown crashing to the floor. Jen turned to leave her, but then a fireball approached her rapidly, however with another swing of her zanpaktou, the flaming attack was sliced. “Give it a rest already. I only hit you with the back of my sword out of leniency, believe it or not we mean no harm - we’re just here to drive you off.” Jen stated as Momo stood up. “You have already shown your antagonism by taking a shinigami from us, and by directly disobeying the Gotei 13 and fighting us, also we don’t know your goals, but we must stop it.” Momo stated with power “How juvenile your thinking really is Hinamori.” Jen stated, surprising the lieutenant. “You hated us for seeing us fight, while you couldn’t hate a guy who did the most despicable of things to you and your organization.” Jen continued, sending Momo disturbed. Jen gazed at her with severe eyes and continued to speak. “You shouldn’t judge a book by its cover. It could prove fatal.” Momo was still bound on his spot; she barely had time to react as Jen appeared behind her, aimed to slash her. Loud banging of blades echo through the forest, it was Hisagi and Ryza, none of them released shikai, but the battle was extreme already. Both were panting heavily, fatigued obviously. “Damn it. I could sense that the others are in grave trouble. Maybe we underestimated them a bit, they really are strong.” Hisagi thought to himself. He then decided to finish it off immediately. “Reap. Kazeshini.” Hisagi’s sword transformed as he released shikai and he looked viciously at Ryza. The girl then stood straight smiled, and decided to talk. “Shikai already? I guess that’s a bit early to use. Anyway, it’ll just be the same even if…” Ryza’s speech was cut short as Hisagi suddenly appeared behind her, ready to assail her. Ryza was surprised, but she managed to block it with a slash of her sword, throwing Kazeshini away, he then slashed Hisagi, who blocked it immediately as Ryza jumped away, but Hisagi just pulled his chain and Kazeshini went straight back at Ryza, again, the girl blocked it but the lieutenant appeared near her, Ryza attacked but Hisagi dodged it and threw Kazeshini around her, not long, Ryza found herself bound by Kazeshini’s chains. “You cheater, how could you…” Ryza whispered in agitation. “I’m sorry, but I really need to finish this now, so that I could help the others. We wanted to invite you peacefully, but you’ve already showed contempt. You forced us to use brute force.” Hisagi explained calmly. “I don’t remember any invitation! And anyways, we don’t want to come, what’s your right to apprehend any of us huh?” Ryza shouted. “I’m sorry, but that is under the Gotei 13’s discretion - for now just rest for a while.” “''Tsuzuri Raiden.”'' With a sudden and powerful shock of electricity that crawled from Hisagi to Kazeshini’s chains and into her body, Ryza soon faded into unconsciousness.